


A New Beginning

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Blaine agrees to help Rachel taking over the glee club, but that means he needs to leave New York. Will Kurt support him? Will his family be okay with the distance?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 9





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me last night and I just had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it. These boys really are my favorite to write. This was supposed to be a one shot but, well my brain said nope we need to write more. Let me know what you guys think.- Lyla

Blaine didn’t really know what he just agreed too. He just hung up the phone with Rachel begging him to come back to Ohio and well he said yes. He hasn’t spoken to Kurt yet and he needs to figure out what he’s doing with Tracy and Ollie. He knows Burt and Carole would watch their grandchildren in a second but, he doesn’t want to just show up at random. 

Blaine jumps hearing the door open holding onto his phone. He can tell this is going to end up in a fight. Sighing, he makes his way to greet his husband. “Good evening, my darling husband.” He kisses Kurt cheek. 

Kurt looks at his eyes widen just a bit. “Something seems wrong. What did you agree too without telling me first?” 

“I just got off the phone with Rachel. She’s back in Ohio and Mr.Shue wants her to take over the glee club for a couple of weeks. She asked me if I could help her. I said yes. I know you're really busy with work and I can take the kids. I know Burt and Carole would love to see them. Ollie is getting bigger by the day and I don’t want them to not get time with their grandson. I’m sorry Kurt.” 

Kurt looked at his husband. He wasn’t really mad, more disappointed that he didn’t talk to him about it first before he made a decision. Kurt took Blaine’s hands in his. “You know I love you so so much. I want to come with you. I want to see my parents. Maybe i can come for a long weekend. Help you get settled in with the kids. Let me call my dad. I'm sure you guys can stay in the guest room.”

“I don’t know how long will actually be there for. I don’t want to overstay. I was thinking of getting a AirBnB for a month just to start off.” 

“A month! Blaine you can’t ask me to be away from my family for that long.” Kurt says, starting to get angry. 

“Baby, I’m not. Do you think Isabelle could give you time off or let you work from home? I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want too. If you want to stay in New York that’s fine too. I truly don’t know how long Rachel is going to need my help. I’m sorry Kurt.” Blaine says not really sure how to respond. 

“I need to make some phone calls. Can you start dinner and make sure Tracy did her homework? Next time Blaine. Talk to me first.” Kurt says rushing off to their bedroom and slams the door. 

Blaine sighs. He hears little footsteps. “Daddy?” 

Blaine looks up seeing Tracy. His perfect little girl. She was cursed with his curls. She was a mini version of him and he couldn’t love her more. Blaine and Kurt both agreed early on that they would have two children at most. Tracy was Blaine’s biologically and Oliver was Kurt’s. That little boy of theirs was truly the spitting image of his Papa. Blaine loved his children so much being a father was something he always wanted to be. 

“Hey there baby girl. Come here.” She runs up to Blaine and he sits her on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her she settled into his arms like she always does. 

“Did you get your homework done?” Blaine asked, kissing her cheek.

“I did most of it Daddy but I need help with my reading. Can we read more Harry Potter tonight? You do the best voices.” Tracy asks with a smile. 

“Of course we can Princess.” Blaine smiles

“Daddy?” Tracy looks up at Blaine with a sad face. 

“Were you and Papa fighting?” Blaine looks down sighing. 

“Kind of sweetheart. But, It’s okay. You know I love your Papa very much, no amount of fighting is going to change that.” Tracy nods looking up at her Daddy. 

“Go get your brother. I need to start dinner and then we can do your reading.” Blaine lifts her off his lap and she wraps her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. 

“I love you Daddy.” Tracy says, her voice muffled buried into his neck. 

“I love you more Princess. Come on now. Go get Ollie for me.” Tracy smiled and ran off to get her brother. 

Blaine made his way into the kitchen to start dinner. He hears running and gets tackled by Ollie wrapping his arms around his legs. 

Blaine laughs scooping his son up. “Well hello there, Mr. Ollie. How about you and your sister go wash up. Dinner should be done soon.” Ollie nods wiggling out of his father’s hold. Blaine laughs again when he sees Tracy take Oliver’s hand when they walk to the bathroom. At that moment Kurt opens the door from their bedroom smiling at his two kids. 

Oliver was washing his hands when he called out “Papa look my hands are all clean” Showing Kurt his now clean hands. Kurt walks into the bathroom and starts kissing his son's hands and lifting him up making Ollie giggle.

Tracy slipped away making her way over to Blaine helping him finish up dinner. Blaine can tell she was being stand offish to Kurt and he knew he had to fix that before the night was over. 

“I spoke with my dad and he is more than happy with us staying for a weekend and as long as you need to stay. Isabelle is letting me work from home for a week but, then I need to come back. We have some big events coming up and I can't be away from the office for too long.” Kurt says, sighing. 

Blaine just nods looking at his two kids eating. He knew they were young but, old enough to know things were going to change. ‘We'll make this work Kurt,we always do.” Tracy looked up at her dad’s she knew they weren’t being honest with her. 

“Are you and Papa getting a divorce?” Tracy says, her lips trembling. Kurt's eyes widened in shock looking back at Blaine. 

“Princess, I told you earlier that no matter how much fighting your Papa and I do we will always love each other no matter what.” Blaine says trying so hard to fight the tears. 

“But, you keep talking about moving and being away. I don’t want to be away from Papa.” Tracy says get off the chair running to her room. 

Blaine sighs, rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to talk to our daughter and fix the mess you caused. I really hope you're happy Blaine.” Kurt pushes his seat from the table to go to comfort their daughter. 

Ollie is still eating. Being a three year old he gets lost in his own little world a lot. Blaine just smiles at his son. His bright blue eyes being his favorite thing. “I love you Daddy.” 

Blaine laughs through his tears. “I love you more buddy.”

His family might be a little broken right now but, Blaine was going to do everything in his power to fix it.


End file.
